


"Paradise" Above

by Ani_Momo



Category: The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, Crossdressing, Fear Play, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, G/T, Giant/Tiny, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani_Momo/pseuds/Ani_Momo
Summary: A Borrower wanting to discover more of the truth of stories passed down, finds out that they are equally as true as they are false.
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got there, story either today or tomorrow! I made it back (This update was on 9/15)

A woman slowly approached a massive wooden wall, looking across it as it towered over her. Right in front of her on the wall was a sizable crack which was a little bit bigger than she herself was, and above that was what was always referred to as the sky. It seemed to be made out of the same material as the wooden wall, massive thick planks stretching across the sky with some light coming through the cracks every now and again, and this time there was a faint light coming through. The woman was wearing what looked to be a somewhat baggy and haphazardly put together t-shirt, made of different pieces of cloth and similarly designed pants. In fact, on further inspection, this woman would actually turn out to be a male named Riley. He had an extremely effeminate face, as well as a body to match, something which entirely confused his family when he was born. The clothes he was wearing were only going to be on for a few more moments, pulling a bag from his back as he opened it up and began to change. He always felt far more comfortable in a dress, despite knowing he was a boy, it just felt nicer in a sense. Sliding off his current clothes and into a dress, which was made in a similar fashion as with the rest of his clothes except for the fact that at least it was made out of the same color fabric scraps.

With the new dress on and his old clothes in his bag, Riley pulled and flung his flowing light brown hair out from the confines of the dress he just changed to, as the hair flowed down right to about his mid to lower back. He looked towards the crack in the wall and took a long exasperated breath. He looked back to a set of a few houses that he had originally come from and scowled slightly. Riley always wanted to help contribute by learning how to become a great borrower, or at least he felt like he needed to do this because he would have to figure out how to do it on his own just in case he no longer had his own family to rely on. In a sense it infuriated the boy, as he was always held back from going above the sky to the world above but his family never let him dress how he wanted to at all since the clothes he enjoyed were made for “girls”.

Shaking his head, he put the town he came from to the bottom of his thought process, just wanting to focus on the task he had for himself at hand. He was always told about the stories about the terrifying gods in the above world. Riley’s family always told the children of the family that beyond the wall and the sky that protected them, were huge monolithic terrifying beasts, whose whole purpose was to crush and devour them if they were ever found out. They held all of the food that they needed to survive as well as what they needed to make their clothes and houses out of. Riley was admittedly terrified but if he didn’t do this now for himself, then he might never get another chance again in the future. This was his opportunity to shine and show his family that he could not only take care of himself but he could provide for himself.

Riley slowly approached a crack up ahead, a fairly large amount of light pouring in through the crack. The light was gently starting to blind him as he had to shield his eyes from the impulse of light, forcing his way through as he was getting right up to the perceivable exit now. Finally on through to the crack, he very slowly began to open his eyes to see his surroundings. From beyond the darkness that he had just exited from showed off a rather huge scenery that he was… expecting to say the least but still caused his jaw to drop. Poking his head out from the crack and looking upward, was another hard wooden surface, which seemed to be supported by four stubby legs of sorts, perhaps it was a dresser. Riley figured the exit would be in someplace hidden so that the angry vengeful gods wouldn’t find it, or at least easily at all.

Slowly heading out further, taking each stride deliberately slow. He felt as if each step was slowly filling him up with dread. He felt his heart sinking further into his chest until he got all the way up until he got to just underneath the edge of said dresser. Riley was sort of breathing quite rapidly now, trying to calm himself down as he quickly closed his eyes and pressed his hand up against his soft chest, feeling his own rapidly increasing heartbeat. That’s strange, his heartbeat feels so much more powerful… each heartbeat was like a thunderous crash and it had a loud sound accompanying it. Riley honestly thought his heart was just beating so hard that he was physically feeling it through his entire body and hearing it vibrate all the way up to his head. He decided now that he would take a step out, eyes closed, regardless of what he felt, and the dread within him. He extended his foot out forward and took the final step out from underneath the dresser. Huh, strange… the heart beating from before suddenly stopped….

Curious now, and figuring that he had already exited from underneath the dresser, he opened his eyes to see how it was now. Wait, it’s still dark… huh hold on Riley thought! He sees huge wool walls that he didn’t see there, pink walls… they look comfy though. Riley immediately snapped out of the sudden daze as he began to look upward, seeing that the wall went higher up. What the… uh oh. It suddenly dawned on him as his eyes very quickly traveled upward. Almost immediately as his raised his head all the way up, he saw a pair of green eyes looking right down onto him. His face very quickly went pale, his entire body freezing in place. His lower lip was quivering and his knees were growing quite weak as the wide eyes stared right down at him from immediately above as he quickly dropped to his knees. Throwing his hand forward and groveling before the towering being. “P..Please, don’t kill me, I..I am so sorry t..that I came up here, please… I have so much to do in life still just please, d..don’t kill me oh powerful god!” Riley immediately began shouting out as loud as he could, keeping his eyes to the ground as to not offend the god before him.

Kai looked down from above towards this tiny little thing he saw, moving on its own, clearly alive. It was… astounding, he’d never seen such a human like being so small before. Though his eyes filled with surprise suddenly went to shock as he saw the reaction from the tiny being and also the small shouting from down below… clearly coming from the small little thing, clearly begging for mercy for whatever reason. Though, Kai figured it was just because of how small it was in comparison to themselves. “Oh, er, don’t worry there… I’m not going to kill you or anything so just… just calm down, okay?” Kai tried to say out in the softest tone he could possibly speak in. His first goal was to try and calm the little thing down… hopefully this plan was working.

Riley was quivering, on the verge of tears as he was practically pushing his face against the ground as his groveling was all he could do to try and appease. Though once Riley heard Kai speak up, his eyes slow looking upward along with his head. As he looked upward, he was able to see the details that this massive towering being had. From the looks of it, this giant was basically the same as he was in terms of look, same kind of anatomy and everything. Of course there were differences, but that's how it was for everyone who looked like this… the biggest difference obviously being much larger. His massive ‘captor’ had longish light blonde hair, a bit unkempt, it sort of looked like a mop in a sense. His complexion was quite fair, a nice white which seemed to have the very slightest hint of a tan to it. His vibrant blue eyes… felt as if they were piercing right through him as he looked down at them, it sort of made him blush in a sense. Riley quickly cleared his throat finally as he pushed himself up but stayed on his knees as a sign of respect. Even though this god didn’t want him dead, he had to play it safe in case it was just a feint. “W..Well if you’re not going to kill me, what is it you plan on doing with me?” Riley was clearly still nervous, but he was doing his best to keep it under check.

Kai didn’t really know how to respond properly, he just looked back and forth as his eyes darted across the room, as Kai soon let out a soft little sigh. “Well, whatever I do, I’m not gonna hurt you, promise!” Kai tried his best to sound very confident in his wording, though there was that hint of confusion in his voice. Riley responded to this voice with a mixture of confidence and confusion with a sigh, Riley actually didn’t seem to pick up on the confusion part as he slowly started to stand up, trying his best not to irritate or provoke this giant being still. “Well then, if you aren’t going to kill me… I better get out of your way, d..don’t wanna bother you anymore, you seem like you have very important business!” With that, Riley began to walk right back towards the dresser, waving his hand back to Kai to show that he was absolute no threat. Though Kai seemed to suddenly go into a panic as he reach forward all of a sudden, “W..Wait!” Kai blurted out as without warning or thinking, his fingers suddenly wrapped up around Riley’s body.

Riley felt his entire body ensnared within these warm and soft fingers that held him in a firm grasp. He felt himself lifted up off the floor now and suspended in mid air. Riley squirming, but the firm grasp kept him from squirming in any meaningful way, he wasn’t even able to kick his feet properly with the position he was in. “A..Ah you said you wouldn’t hurt me!” Riley let out a soft squeak, which was somewhat forced out from his body from the sudden grasping of his entire body. At this moment, Kai realized what was happening, and immediately moved up faster and deposited right onto an open palm. Riley let out a very slight gasp as he immediately fell onto the open palm. The landing was surprisingly soft, which was nice, Riley wasn’t really hoping to get a hard landing at all. Riley looked around, seeing just how high up he was before his attention was very quickly brought up to Kai. Riley, with this close to Kai’s face, noticed something…. This wasn’t the face of a murderous rampaging god… if anything, this was the face of an innocent, curious child of sorts. Riley’s concern and fright very quickly shifted to that of a sort of curiosity and a bit of excitement.

Riley’s composure almost entirely did a 180 as he suddenly stood up on Kai’s palm, casually dusting himself off. “So, I believe you aren’t going to harm me… at least not intentionally, so now that we got to this point let’s introduce ourselves!” Riley said quite confidently now, which caused Kai to get caught a little off guard since Riley was literally just begging for his life literally a moment ago. “My name is Riley, please to meet you, er… big borrower!” He shouted out abruptly.

Kai blinked confusingly by what he were called, but soon burst out in a somewhat feminine laughter despite his voice which seemed somewhat on the cusp of not being male. “Oh jeez, I have no idea what that is you just called me… I’m a person… well a human I guess, my name is Kai.”

After the quick introductions that the two gave to one another… a very slight silence seemed to quickly come over the room as a moment of a silent awkwardness filled the air. Riley was looking up towards Kai, though despite his introductions, deep down Riley didn’t really trust Kai at all. “Anyway, I should really get going before my… my friend thinks I’m in danger.” Riley needed to make up some excuse to leave, he needed to get out of danger and right now, this huge palm was the biggest threat to him. Riley’s entire life was literally within Kai’s palm. On the outside, Riley might’ve looked confident enough but deep down, he was internally screaming. Riley felt as if his knees could buckle underneath his weight at any moment now and it took every iota of willpower to keep his composure.

“Ah, so there are more of you then?” Kai asked, being completely curious as he normally would be. Though Riley immediately spoke up in rebuttal, “Nope, just my friend and I, and umm… we really need to get going soon!”

Kai’s eyebrows curved upward as he looked down towards Riley, a bit of loneliness and sadness almost immediately washing over them before he let out a soft sigh and slowly lowered his hand back down by the dresser where Riley initially came from. Riley almost immediately noticed the look in the eyes of the much larger being, and a sense of guilt overtook Riley. He didn’t really know why either considering he was just trying to not die, but with the hand lowered down to the floor again he did not hesitate in climbing off.

Once Riley had departed from the soft palm, he suddenly felt colder… he didn’t really realize it till now, but Kai’s hand was very soft and warm, and more than just a physical sense but he couldn’t explain it. Riley’s eyes very quickly widened as he witnessed something completely awe inspiring from his perspective. He watched as Kai stood up, his towering form just completely overshadowing his own and looming up above him. This must be why the others perceive them as gods, I mean how couldn’t they, this view was just something else. Even though Riley just knew how much bigger Kai was compared to himself, it never really fully hit him until this happened. There was a very sharp sensation in Riley’s chest, his heart felt tense, as if his heart suddenly stopped. Though it wasn’t a bad feeling… it actually felt, surprisingly warm and nice. Riley was just at a complete loss of words, gazing up towards this being that he could only really describe as a god of sorts.

He was very quickly snapped out of his daze as Kai noticed that there was something strange going on and he spoke up. “Are you okay, you look like your blanking out there.” Kai watched as Riley suddenly came back to reality, and it looked as if Riley’s emotions just suddenly escaped him for a second, as Kai watched this tiny doll like creature stumble back and fall onto his butt before quickly recovering. Kai’s heart was suddenly picking up pace, feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline and euphoria, though he could not for the life of them explain to themselves what this feeling was. Riley shook his head as he recovered and spoke up finally, “A..Ah yes, just something caught my eye, but I gotta get going now, so by!” Riley immediately ran back underneath the dresser to escape Kai’s view.

Once the two were apart from each other with Riley having retreated back into the crack in the wall he initially came out of, Riley immediately collapsed to his knees and took a deep breath. Riley was unable to escape the feeling from before he had buried deep within him now, and it overtook him with a sense of dread for what this feeling could be, if it was fear, or if this was something else he couldn’t explain at all. Kai was also left in a similar stance as he simply stood still where He had deposited off Riley. Slowly reaching his hand up, his gentle fingers ran across his chest, feeling the rapid heart beating with his hand as it caused Kai to blush lightly. “S..She was kind of cute….” Kai said to himself, not really knowing what this feeling was either, but deep down hoping to meet ‘her’ again.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley had just made it successfully back from his very first venture outside of the space he had grown up in. To say the least he was glad he survived. It felt as if his heart was beating faster than even a jackhammer, gently placing his hand up against his chest to a surprising sense of feeling his pulse bursting up against his own chest. He felt a sort of warm apprehension and a tinge of… regret? No that can’t be it, Riley was certain that he was going to die, he only got lucky! If he had come in a bit later in the day when the giant who had introduced himself as Kai, Riley was certain to have gotten on his bad side and he’d be nothing more than dead or at his mercy. Huh, that’s strange, the latter thought made his heart beating faster all of a sudden. That’s it, Riley must be so full of fear that his heart can’t control itself! This was what Riley told himself, as it was really the only explanation that he had for what he was feeling in his chest, perhaps he’s just going crazy from having taken his first journey above ground.

Riley was about ready to head on back to the small town like circle of houses. Though as he was moving away from the crack that lead up above, he slowly frozen in place. His eyes slowly turned along with the rest of his body as he stared off towards the crack yet again. The feeling of regret built up even more than it had done so before and with the regret, built up a sense of remorse and guilt as well. He felt from all of it that his body was burning up on the inside. There was only one thing he could do that might calm his senses, or at least snuff em out for just long enough so that he wouldn’t feel completely regretful. He knew that this would only replace his regret with fear as he immediately spun on his heel and began marching confidently, or at least as confidently as he could feel in the situation, right back towards the crack in the wall.

Unlike before, he was completely stuck on this idea. So instead of stopping at the crack to examine it like before, he walked right on through, expecting to be completely left all alone. His hope was that when he walked out and to see no one there, he’d feel more at ease and be able to return back to where he lived without the numerous amounts of feelings he had weighing on his conscience. Though to both his surprise, fear, and… joy, he was not left alone. Nearly immediately after exiting back out through crack, Riley was met with the gazing familiar eye belonging to Kai looking down underneath the dresser that the crack was located underneath. To say the least, Riley was quite startled, letting out a high pitched yelp as he fell down right onto his butt.

At first, Kai wouldn’t be able to help but let out a soft giggle after seeing the reaction, but as Riley fell down onto his butt, Kai’s eyes widened in worry. “Ah, I’m sorry for startling you!” Kai blurted out with a sudden surprise. Along with Kai’s surprise, he instinctively reached his hand underneath the dresser to retrieve Riley in an attempt to make sure he was fine and unharmed.

As Riley began to recover from the fall onto his butt, his eyes opened up only to be met with the very large hand belonging to Kai reach for him, at this point right next to him. This absolutely filled Riley’s head with terrifying thoughts about what Kai’s plans for him was, he knew that he should’ve never come back! He ended up pushing his luck and now he was going to pay for it. Riley let out a loud yelped instinctively as he wildly and desperately tried to crawl away from the incoming hand, and no matter how much the borrower tried to struggle and escape, it was all pointless in the end. Kai’s hand was soon in reach as he was having a rather easy time reaching underneath the dresser, and before he knew it, he felt his fingers wrap up around Riley’s body. With a sigh of relief, Kai gently began pulling his hand from underneath the dresser and fell back onto his butt slightly, as he brought the hand back up to his face and uncurled his fingers to see the one he had caught.

Riley found himself stuck in a situation that he wouldn’t be able to escape from. This time for certain, he really did think he was going to die. Despite this feeling of ultimate demise, that feeling was there yet again. Riley’s heart was racing with a euphoria he was unfamiliar with, at least that was all he could really explain what it was. It certainly wasn’t a feeling of fear. No matter what though, the fact of the matter was that Riley was in the soft and warm embrace of this massive hand. To say the least the situation was shocking still, he couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that these giants were basically the same as he was physically anyway. His breathing slowly calmed down, and he was finally completely ready to accept his fate.

Once again however to Riley’s surprise, yet again no death came to him. Instead, in a similar manner from before, the fingers slowly opened up as the small little borrower was laying a top of the huge open palm and right in front of the huge face once again belonging to Kai. This certainly gave Riley a huge rush of deja’vu, one that he was utterly confused since this certainly shouldn’t of happened a second time, at least that is what Riley said to himself in his mind. Riley’s eyes wandered upward towards Kai’s face, seeing it once again looming over him so suddenly yet again. Their eyes connected with one another’s gaze as they remained there for quite some time. Silence overcame the two, and the two were practically frozen where they were, until Kai finally broke the silence as he spoke up, “Did you hurt yourself, that seemed like a pretty nasty fall from where I was.”

Just like before, Riley was utterly confused and astounded by Kai’s kindness. He was hoping that this kindness was genuine and not a ploy to lower Riley’s guard. Riley would clear his throat in an attempt to make his voice clearer and less shaky then it probably would be, but this didn’t work anywhere near as much that he had anticipated, “I..I am f..fine, nothing to worry about!” Which was quickly followed up with a soft, nervous laughter.

Instantly following Riley’s little dialogue, Kai couldn’t help but stifle out a little laughter, “A..Ah sorry about that, just… it's hard to take you seriously, I think you really should calm down.”

“C..Calm down?” Riley said in a bit of surprise, “How can I calm down when you’re going to kill me!?”

This took Kai aback a tad as he backpedaled on his stance from before, taking a slightly more accommodating tone to help try and make Riley feel more at ease. “I..I’m sorry about laughing, I didn’t mean to do that but… like I said before, I have no intention of harming, much less killing you. I’m just trying to make sure you’re fine.” With this, Kai flashed a reassuring smile, hoping this would at least help gain more of Riley’s trust.

Riley kept a close eye on Kai as he spoke to him, letting out a soft sigh at this point as she looked towards Kai more confidently, “W..Well how am I supposed to trust you, this seems far too one sided for me. You could be trying to lure me into a sense of dependency and then bam! I become a stain under your foot or a morsel in your stomach, or even your personal plaything!!” Riley certainly heard a lot of stories during his time at home.

Kai was sort of at a loss for words. He knew that he wouldn’t get Riley’s trust simply by telling him that he wasn’t going to do anything. He began to think some and then… an idea crossed his mind! Sure it would be a bit deceptive, but he truly had no such malicious intentions. So he would hope that it would just sort of be a catalyst for a weird albeit, genuine friendship. Kai moved over slightly, heading over to a nearby desk along with Riley. He was taking gentle movements to not disturb Riley all too much. Kai had grabbed a very thin sterling silver ring and lifted it up in his free hand. The ring itself had a few intricate but small designs on it that was a bit difficult for Kai to see without something like a magnifying glass, but for someone like Riley, it was very noticeable. “This ring is a symbol of trust among all of us bigger people. It is very rarely given out except to show signs of pure and absolute trust between two people! I give you this ring as a symbol that I have no intentions of harming you, this is one of my most prized possessions and I give it to you to show you my innocence!” This ring was only about a few dozen dollars, obviously something that is expensive but nothing outrageously so. This made it much easier to part with it if it meant gaining Riley’s trust.

Riley was listening more closely, but it would be a lie to say that Riley completely didn’t trust Kai. At this point, Kai had spared Riley once already and didn’t seem to have any intentions of harming him. Riley was certainly starting to very slowly trust Kai more, but there was always this bit of distrust so far that Riley just couldn’t shake at all. Though when Riley saw the ring, his jaw dropped. He saw all the detailed patterns on it and instantly fell in love with it. Though it only made him feel far more excited as he heard that Kai would be giving it to him, as a sign of trust and loyalty and all that other good stuff that was basically just sugar on top for Riley. Though Riley couldn’t help but feel this was just a ploy to get his trust… which it entirely was, but Riley thought he could give Kai the benefit of the doubt and give him a chance. “Very well then, I’ll accept your gift and give you a chance.” Deep down though, Riley really wanted that ring, and if that meant trying to befriend a big borrower such as Kai, then it could be something worthwhile. It’d be very convenient plus, who knows they might actually end up being really good friends!

With everything regarding the ring sorted out, Kai smiled warmly as he went to slide the ring onto Riley, seeing this as probably the most effective way of Riley having it on their person. Riley quickly picked up on the cue as he lifted his hands upward to allow an easy slide on for the ring. It was snug enough for his body as it slid on and eventually came down and rested right onto Riley’s hip as if it were a belt. The thin nature of the ring made it very non-intrusive as it possibly could be considering what it was made out of and was currently being used as a belt by the small borrower. Though to say the least, Riley quite liked it. Riley’s eyes looked down and tried to turn around repeatedly, trying to get a really good look at how it was on him. Though he immediately stopped and turned to face Kai at this point, sparkles in his eyes as he spoke up. “Does it look good on me, how is it!?” Riley spoke as he did another twirl, slower than before to allow Kai to get a better view of it all.

Kai blushed lightly and smiled warmly as he looked down towards Riley and soon spoke up, “Ah, I think you look like a very cute woman, I think it helps bring out the charm.” Though as Kai brought that up, Riley slowed the twirl until it came to a stop, facing towards Kai with a bright devious smirk as he whipped his hip and rested his hands upon them as well.

“Oooooh, so you see me as a woman, I guess my looks are far more potent than I thought!”

Kai didn’t completely understand the implications of what that meant, but it quickly clicked in his mind as Kai’s entire face turned to a flustered red mess! “Oh god, I’m so sorry, you see, you look like a girl and your voice sounds very effeminate and like… you’re wearing a dress!”

As Kai tripped over his wording, Riley just let out a soft laughter, “I was only born this way, no need to get so flustered about it, honest mistake. Just keep in mind that I am a bonafide boy, though I do like to dress like this, I think it brings out my charm, don’t ya think?~”

The wording of Riley’s words was intentionally set up to poke fun at the compliment that Kai had used earlier, which only caused her face to turn a bright red. It took him awhile to calm down, but once he did, he let out a soft sigh, “Jeez, you make me so jealous with that. Though I’ll be sure to keep it in mind for next time.”

“To be fair, I honestly don’t care if people see me as a girl or a boy, but I just never thought it’d fool a big person like you. This does give me quite a bit of confidence though!”

“Well then.” Kai soon spoke up shortly after Riley, “Does this mean you trust me then?”

Riley looked back up towards Riley. This heart throbbing in his chest having never left during this entire encounter, though he was getting better at hiding it as he was seemingly already to get to know what kind of person Kai is. He was still utterly curious about this, and the only way to figure out what this feeling was, was to try and become friends with this being he was told and once perceived as an evil god. “Hm, very well, I’ll accept this. For now I will put my trust into you until you give me a reason that you aren’t worth my trust.” Never in a thousand years did Riley ever think that he’d speak in such a manner to someone like this, it was certainly something Riley would engrave into his mind.

With that all sorted out, Kai soon held a single finger out towards Riley, this left a somewhat puzzled look on Riley’s face, as if he were asking for answers. This look admittedly took a moment for Kai to pick up on but then he fixed the problem as he spoke up after a few seconds of silence, “Ah, um… this is a handshake, it’s like a way to finalize an agreement. Normally this would be done with a single hand but considering the sizes between us… I just decided to… offer a finger….” Kai suddenly had an idea that this might be somewhat insulting. Though his doubts about it were quickly washed away as Riley reached out with both his hands and grasped the tip of his own finger.

“Very well then, from today onward… I will trust you, and who knows, maybe we might get to be friends.”


End file.
